


Cuddles

by shenshen77



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Happy assassins are happy, Laughter, Post-Coital Cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-05
Updated: 2014-04-05
Packaged: 2018-01-18 07:13:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1419314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shenshen77/pseuds/shenshen77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-coital cuddles in which there's laughter and appreciation</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cuddles

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by renneredspeechless' "Jeremy Renner back appreciation post" on tumblr :) And then crazy4orcas demanded fic and I felt inspired :)
> 
> Thanks a mill to the lovely anuna and crazy4orcas for giving it a testdrive and your thoughts!

A warm, soft breeze from the open window brushed over the drying sweat on Natasha's back as she flopped down on her side next to Clint. Her body still tingled pleasantly and she breathed in deeply, trying to catch her breath. Groaning, her partner turned towards her, his eyes glazed and a broad grin on his face as he cupped her cheek and ran his hand through her hair.

“That was amazing,” he panted and she couldn't help grinning.

She leaned into his touch, savoring his gentle caress. “Certainly worth coming home for.”

Her hand found his side and she gently dragged her fingernails over his ribs, chuckling at the goosebumps rising in their wake.

Clint began to purr, his eyes closed as he arched into her touch. Warmth flooded Natasha as she marveled at the man who always had to keep watch relaxing into her touch like that. He wiggled closer and with a loud sigh he turned over onto his front.

Resting her head on his arm, Natasha let her fingers wander over the expanse of Clint's back. It was broad and muscular and sweaty from their recent love-making. He shuddered when her fingers snatched on a patch of scar tissue and she kissed his shoulder.

“Sorry, love.”

“No, it's okay,” he sighed and kissed her forehead. “Just don't stop, feels good.”

Natasha smiled and kissed his biceps as her fingers traced his spine, his shoulders, the well defined muscles. Archery really formed gorgeous bodies, she thought.

Her fingertips brushed across the dimples low on his back and without thinking she dipped her tongue into one, tasting his salty skin. He squealed, his head shooting up as he went rigid and started flailing.

“Jesus, Tasha, that tickles!”

She burst out laughing and licked the other dimple, eliciting another squeal that ended in a peal of laughter. She playfully bit his delectable ass while Clint chuckled throatily. He suddenly turned around and tickled her sides before he pulled her into his arms, kissing her sloppily. He was warm and solid and she felt like she could drown in his scent, his feel, his deep, rumbling laugh. She laughed until his lips trailed lower, tracing the silver arrow that adorned her throat before moving down her neck and onto her chest. Her laughter turned to moans and she let herself be swept away by his love.


End file.
